


broke his daddy's heart (after all they did for him)

by torches



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broke his daddy's heart (after all they did for him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintofbeasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintofbeasts/gifts).



What a joke - in the stories, they're supposed to want this. The handsome prince, the endless kingdom, the promise of undying, eternal love ... all those good things that make "forever" sound like something besides a curse. Nobody really knows what they're letting themselves in for when they _get_ it - but Nagi does. Having chivalrous fantasies like that is such a waste of time; _precious_ , non-renewable time. They're so busy dreaming they don't see the twist ending - the delicious princely apple of their eye, rotting from the core out. It was always a lie, _princess_. You have to laugh.


End file.
